juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Gathering of the Juggalos
The Gathering of the Juggalos (The Gathering or GOTJ) is an annual festival put on by Psychopathic Records, featuring performances by the entire label as well as numerous well-known musical groups and underground artists. It was founded by Jumpsteady, Insane Clown Posse, and their label in 2000. The Gathering has featured bands of a variety of genres within hip hop and rock, though the majority of the acts perform horrorcore and hardcore hip hop, similar to that of Psychopathic Records artists. Described by Violent J as a "Juggalo Woodstock", the Gathering of the Juggalos spans four days and includes concerts, wrestling, games, contests, autograph sessions, and seminars with artists. It is regarded highly by Juggalos, and is considered to be a "family reunion" of sorts. History The festival was created in 2000 when Rob Bruce organized an event for all juggalos to gather, a concept long-talked about by Insane Clown Posse. The first Gathering took place in Novi, Michigan at the Expo Center and lasted for three days, with over 7,000 fans in attendance. The second Gathering of the Juggalos was held in Toledo, Ohio at the Seagate Center for three days, with approximately 6,600 in attendance. The third annual Gathering of the Juggalos was held in the Civic Center in Peoria, Illinois for four days, with over 8,000 in attendance. Bubba Sparxxx was booed offstage and has since left a mark on future Gatherings, as acts sharing similar fates have been said to have received the "Bubba Sparxxx award." The Sixth Joker's Card was unveiled in two separate seminars, The Wraith: Shangri-La and Hell's Pit, given by Violent J. The second seminar, detailing ICP's entire rise to fame, was captured on video and released with The Wraith: Shangri-La in DVD format.juggalos are an insane group that is dedicated to their family. 2003 marked the first Gathering held out doors. It took place at Nelson Ledges Quarry Park, known as "the Crystal Forest", in Garrettsville, Ohio, and lasted five days. It was also the first time the festival went on 24 hours every day. Garrettsville, Ohio also hosted the fifth annual Gathering of the Juggalos at Nelson Ledges Quarry Park. The four day festival held over 5,000 in attendance. The sixth annual Gathering of the Juggalos was the last Gathering held at Nelson Ledges Quarry Park. Juggalo Championship Wrestling held an event called "JCW vs. TNA" which pitted JCW wrestlers against TNA wrestlers. Quarry Park's owner, Evan Kelley, kicked the festival off his grounds later that year. He stated that, "Psychopathic Records broke some of the rules set down for the 2005 event, including blasting music all night long." He also explained that, "Drugs, alcohol, nudity, profanity and trash also became serious problems." The seventh annual Gathering of the Juggalos was set to take place at The Lotus Fields on July 13-16, 2006 in Brooklyn, Michigan. However, the board of Woodstock Township, Michigan, in control of necessary outdoor concert zoning permits, and influenced by members of the community, denied permits at a meeting on April 11th, 2006. On April 18, Psychopathic Records announced that the Gathering would happen at a different location, dubbed The "New" Lotus Fields in Pataskala, Ohio at Frontier Ranch. Cave-In-Rock, Illinois hosted the eighth Gathering of the Juggalos at Hogrock Campgrounds, with over 8,000 fans attending the four day event. The Gathering held the culmination of Juggalo Championship Wrestling's web show, SlamTV!, with Bloodymania. The ninth Gathering of the Juggalos returned to Hogrock in Cave-In-Rock, Illinois. Bloodymania II was also featured by Juggalo Championship Wrestling. The Gathering was filmed by Psychopathic Video. The documentary, entitled A Family Underground, was released on May 12, 2009. The tenth Gathering of the Juggalos took place at Hogrock in Cave-In-Rock, Illinois from August 6-9. The event had the largest attendence in Gathering history with 20,000 people. Juggalo Championship Wrestling featured Bloodymania III. Oddball Wrestling featured wrestlers such as Ian Rotten, Drake Younger, Isabella Smothers, Corporal Robinson, Mad Man Pondo, Ricochet, and 6 foot 10 inch female wrestler Miss Isis. The trailer for Big Money Rustlas premiered during the event, where it was screened twice. In popular culture An infomercial for the 2009 event was released online by Psychopathic Records. On December 5, 2009, Saturday Night Live aired a sketch titled "Kickspit Underground Rock Festival", which parodied the infomercial. Bruce stated that he was not offended by the parody, and that he thought that the sketch was "hilarious" and "a humongous compliment". References External Links *Official website Category:Events Category:Music Category:Wrestling